


Secret Nights

by NiallIsMyLifeForever



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallIsMyLifeForever/pseuds/NiallIsMyLifeForever
Summary: In a world where soulmates are born. Where alphas dominate and bring money and safety to their families. They protect the poor omegas who can’t help but submit to whatever their lover needs. There is a genetically perfect person for everyone. Certain establishments look down on omegas, however as time goes on their rights grow from having nothing to becoming major CEO’s to incredibly important companies. There is a select group by the name of HYDRA that likes to experiment on alphas and omegas alike, trying to see how far one would go to keep the one they love safe. What if there’s a mistake leaving an alpha with two mates? What if an omega is born into an omega shaming family? What if an omega goes through a serum that changes his genetics alpha? How are the three to find each other and survive simply in the 21st century?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a longer story, so stay tuned for updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Prolouge

The feeling of being someone’s number one, anyone’s number one…it must be a good one. To be the first in someone’s mind no matter what you do, what they do. The feeling that you will never truly be alone, it’s a lovely thought. To never be lonely. Unfortunately, that’s not how the world we live in works. There will always be one who is loved more, who is loved less, and who isn’t loved at all. The worst part is you are unable to choose


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insert for each of our main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, this is a small opening into this fan fiction and its main three characters.

Bucky

“Name your mission soldier.”  
“To destroy,” The asset repeated what it always spoke. It felt somewhere small in itself that this wasn’t its real purpose. The marks on its body that sometimes tingled, other times felt frozen or on fire. One was placed on the back of its neck, the other on his hip. Sometimes the asset would remember a voice and a single name – Steve. But whenever it voiced its remembrance it was shoved back into the mind swiping machine and it was hurt. Choosing to forget, to not remember was an easy move, a safe move. The only one the asset knew to choose. But when his hip would burn so harshly that it would kneel down in pain, it wasn’t ever Steve that would fly past its eyes. There were brown eyes instead of blue…dark hair instead of light. The same loving feeling would enwrap its shoulders making it yearn to feel again. The asset would never tell them that it desired to find them. What if they took them...the ones who hurt him. He refused to see their faces in pain. If the asset thought itself capable of love, it would say it loved them. But the asset was a soldier, a destructor, and it didn’t have time for petty things such as love.

Tony

“He loves you Anthony, he just doesn’t know how to show it,” His mother repeated the words the small boy had heard all his life. Tony wanted to believe his sweet mother, her soft words and loving touches. He’d watched the way his father treated her, with kindness and respect. His hands were always light on her, having never raised his voice to the blonde woman. Tony was another story. Howard’s lashes were deep, tongue sharp, tone never less than stern. Tony was a disappointment. The words were repeated only when Maria was away, unable to save her child. He was unable to remember a time when his father was kind to him though his mother spoke of them often. When he was young, before the second round of markings grew on his skin, Tony was born with a simple star symbol of a deep red on his left hip bone. It would tickle him sometimes; other times he would wake up screaming from the horrendous pain it caused him. There was still hope for him to be born what his family wanted him to be. Strong, a dominating alpha who could bring their family fortune. When his thirteenth birthday came along he experienced his first heat alone in the cement basement under his father’s workshop locked away like an animal. The next day he was taken to the hospital to have any reproduction organs stripped from him. Howard was convinced that if his son was without his ‘omega parts’ then he could still use his son for everything he needed. Unknowingly, he just pushed the boy’s submissive instincts to show stronger and more ferocious than before.

Steve

Cold, a feeling that used to be second nature was taken away. There was warmth for a long period of time. There was love, friendship, heat. Being shoved back into the land of cold and sleep left him with nothing. It felt as though he was floating alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of missing, of a need so strong it made his body sink into a blackened sleep. Sometimes there was a dull pain in his temple, the back of his neck. But there was mostly just cold darkness.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background, Tony meets the famous Captain Rogers and has a continuous annoyance coming from his right calf.

“Sir, I have been informed to let you know Ms. Potts requires your full attention in ten minutes.” JARVIS’s voice filled the room, making the billionaire groan. “Thanks J..” he murmured, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils. Tony rolled over, off the small leather couch he’d set up in his workshop. He must have fallen asleep contemplating mathematical equations and the meaning behind his soulmate mark.

At thirty-two years old, Tony was expected to have found his soulmate years ago. He knew they were alive because every now and then he would feel their heat, and the incredible pain they were in as he had sense he was young. To distract himself from thinking about them, he’d found himself building. Following in his father’s footsteps, Tony created deadly weapons to try and stop other countries from destroying his country. But, as all fairy tales go his idea only created mass destruction and made their past problems seem like baby issues. He was abducted and blackmailed into making a Jericho missile by men who held his own machinery in their hands. Fortunately, Tony was able to outsmart them with the help of Yinsen, who helped him create an arc reactor in his chest to keep him alive. Tony survived with a bit more than his life, but Yinsen died.

The incident left Tony even less trusting than before, talking to no one, even his father’s best friend and adviser Obadiah Stane who never really liked the idea of an omega running Stark Industries. Tony built a name for himself – Iron Man. For a while he kept his identity secret, he would safe other’s lives and put himself in danger. But the arrogant side of him wanted everyone to know that it was him in the red and gold suit. Him, Tony Stark, an omega. He wanted to prove to everyone that was raised as he was that an omega could do anything an alpha could.

“Sir,” The AI spoke again to him. “You have about seven minutes left, and you haven’t left the floor,”

Tony pulled his body off the cold cement ground, standing up while wincing at the slight popping noise that his knees made. Every time he swore that he’d never fall asleep there again, but the genius continuously found himself in this position. Dum-E moved out of the way as Tony shoved the papers next to the coffee machine to the side. Pouring the dark liquid into his favorite coffee mug, Tony tried to remember what he was supposed to do today. It was important, Pepper had wanted him to look somewhat presentable. Was there a meeting at Stark Enterprises? Shaking his head, he brought the lip of the mug to his mouth taking a deep swig of the bitter drink.

“What am I doing today Jarvis?” he asked the software. He could hear Pepper’s heels as she walked down towards his lab. Did he need to suit up?

“Sir is to meet up with Director Fury to meet Captain Rogers.” JARVIS informed him. Tony remembered now, he was going to be taking care of Captain America, his Dad’s favorite person, his childhood idol. Grinding his teeth harshly, Tony took one last swig of his coffee before meeting Pepper at the glass door. “Five minutes,” he said taking two steps at a time to the second floor. Tony quickly dressed himself in his typical black suit jacket and white button down. He never knew who he was going to meet, what pictures were going to be taken, where he would be seen. Being a billionaire had its downsides, he never had a second alone unless he was home. JARVIS made sure he was never bothered at his mansion. Tony and Pepper walked together out the front doors, into the car Happy had pulled up for them.

“Mr. Stark,” he nodded opening the door for Tony. Tony usually liked to drive himself everywhere because his parents were killed in a car crash. He wanted to be in charge of his own fate. However, whenever he was supposed to go to something incredibly important, Happy would drive him to ensure he arrived. For some reason Tony wasn’t trusted to always go when he promised. “Thank you Happy,” Pepper spoke, sliding into the car behind him. She began to discuss the events that were going to unfold when Tony arrived at SHEILD. He was to go meet up with Director Fury immediately and afterwards he would be taken to the rehabilitation section of the SHIELD hospital and be introduced to Captain Rogers. If the doctors see him fit to leave, Tony would be bringing Rogers home with him and set him up in one of his many guest rooms. He was going to be put in charge of one of the most important people in history.

He vaguely remembered signing something, shaking a hand, talking about Rogers and how he would fit in right away at Tony’s mansion. There was plenty of room for another person, as the only people normally there were Tony, Pepper, and occasionally Rhodey or Obadiah. It would be nice to have the company, even if Tony wouldn’t admit it. He was escorted out of the vehicle by two SHIELD agents, even though he’d told them multiple times he could kick anyone’s ass who tried to mess with him. He was reminded that it was for his own personal safety, Tony rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator that lead him up into Fury’s office. 

“Stark,” The Director nodded at the agents to close the door behind them as they left, leaving them alone in the darkened room. “Nice to see you actually on time for something,” There was a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“I figured we’ve left him waiting long enough, you know being frozen and all that,” Tony snarked back, watching Fury’s face for any signs of frustration, but the Director just gestured towards the door. 

“Then let’s get you to meet the super soldier that we both know you’ve been dying to meet since you were young,” Director Fury lead him to the elevator. “Rogers has been confused on and off. Sometimes he’ll remember things while other times he won’t be able to tell you what he did the day before. You’ll have to go easy on him Stark, he might take a while to adjust with living in your mansion,” 

Tony listened to Director Fury babble on, feeling almost nervous for whatever reason he couldn’t pinpoint. The elevator ride was tense, even Pepper’s mindless chatter with the Director ceased. 

“First room to the left,” The Director instructed as the three excited the silent compartment. It was a small room with multiple computers and what Tony could only assume was a one-way mirror. The Captain probably didn’t even know he was being monitored. They had his heart rate steadily beating away, somewhat quicker than a normal humans, on one of the screens. Tony stared at the pulsating line. 130 beats a minute, Tony would have been worried if he hadn’t sneaked a peek through the ‘window’. The Captain was leaning back on a weight bench, lifting what Tony guessed was triple what he himself would lift on a good day. The super soldier was in peak condition to the point Tony had to look away so his scent didn’t give away what his mind was really thinking. 

 

Damn, he’s hot. His father’s favorite ‘creation’, his own personal idol was still as attractive as when he went missing years ago. A chilling feeling ran down his calf muscle, something he’d been feeling over the past few days. He made a mental not to try and check it out later. 

“Let’s get this done and over with,” Tony mumbled, nodding to the locked door. Director Fury dismissed the scientist’s greedy eyes from the scene before he opened the barricade allowing a wave of the most amazing smell ever into the air. Tony was almost knocked back at the scent of sweaty alpha...ice cream...and...something deeper, muskier. The brunette rubbed his nose, trying to keep his cool as he stepped into the square area where the aroma heightened.

The alpha was no longer calmly sitting on the bench, weights long forgotten. It took Tony two seconds to prepare before he was roughly shoved into the door’s opening. His back knocked into the screws that let the door open, he quickly looked to the side. Fury and Pepper were watching the scene unfold in front of them. Captain Rogers would need to be used to Tony’s scent if they were going to live together. Tony tilted his head to the side only slightly. The blonde’s head went directly to his shoulder, trying to get further back to the omega’s scent glands. 

“Woah, you can get a good enough smell of me from up here,” Tony spoke lightly pulling the alpha’s head deeper into his chin. He tried not to quiver allowing the super soldier the full expanse of his neck. Finally the blonde lifted his head up to meet Tony’s brown eyes with his own light blue ones. Tony’s breath hitched again. Why did the Captain have to be so incredibly attractive? His jawline was sharp enough to cut cheese, his lips were perfectly pink and full in all the right places, his cheekbones looked soft to the touch. As Captain Rogers moved backwards Tony watched emotions fly by the other’s face. His face tensed momentarily before he seemed t ignore the omega all together, looking over towards Fury. The Director had met him multiple times, which would be why The Captain wasn’t attacking the other alpha. He growled lightly at Pepper, but as she was a beta she wouldn’t be a threat to him. 

“Steve, this is Tony Stark. He’s the one who’s going to help situate you with the 21st century,” Fury spoke waving a hand in Tony’s direction. 

The alpha looked back towards Tony, but he almost looked sheepish. 

“Sorry Tony, my instincts got the better of me again.” He spoke sending a whole new set of feelings through Tony’s head. Really, even his voice was sexy! What the hell was up with this guy?

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony hoped his voice didn’t give any emotions away. “We’ll get used to each other one way or another,” As long as he could keep himself under control that was. It was going to be a constant battle not to jump the Captain’s bones. A pleasant sensation tingled around his calf again. After settling the Captain in he was really gonna have to take a look at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading this! :)  
> Sorry it's so short,......  
> Chapters will be updated shortly after completion, thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated soon once they're completed, thank you for your patience :)


End file.
